


Dark blue

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Bucky Barnes, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally





	Dark blue

Баки курит, носит тесные брюки и коротко обрезает волосы. Баки смотрит, откидывая назад голову, отчего любому кажется, будто он ниже ростом и Баки глядит на него свысока.  
Особенно Стиву.  
Стив рисует на полях и в блокнотах, на салфетках и на собственном запястье, когда под рукой нет бумаги. У Баки синие глаза, и он все не может добиться такого цвета, как ни смешивает акварель.  
Все что он может, – рисовать ее глаза. Он смотрит ей в глаза, чтобы не смотреть на ее губы.  
Она сама просит называть ее Баки: так, как ее называют друзья. И Стив оказывается среди них, среди ее многочисленных, шумных, ярких и красивых друзей, красивых подруг, которых совершенно не хочется рисовать, рядом с которыми Стив чувствует себя слишком маленьким и неуклюжим. Баки обнимает его, высокая, едва ли не выше него, в красных губах папироса, взгляд темный и ласковый, и ему делается жарко. Кажется, сейчас он все-таки скажет ей то, что давно щекочет горло. В конце концов, хуже уже не будет, так зачем чего-то бояться. Это же Баки.  
Он ничего ей не говорит.  
Баки знакомит его с Лизой и Мэри, с Люси и Бет, Баки зовет его в кино, на танцы, в бар и парк, на выставку и на прогулку на речном трамвайчике, и Стив идет, как привязанный. Это же Баки. Она уходит под руку с каким-то очередным Ричардом или Стюартом, Патриком или Флинном, они всегда улыбаются предвкушающе, и Стив знает, что они останутся с носом, но ему все равно хочется хоть раз встать между ними и Баки. Хочется всегда стоять рядом с нею.  
Он провожает ее взглядом.  
К Баки не липнет грязь, но есть такие, кто особенно любит поливать ее грязью, припоминая все: и одежду, и манеры, и шумные компании, и даже то, как она курит. Стив сжимает кулаки, но они недостаточно крепки, всегда – недостаточно.  
Баки стирает кровь с его разбитого лица, смотрит мягко и укоризненно, и он чувствует себя дураком. К чему его жалкие подвиги, ведь к Баки не липнет грязь.

Ей к лицу военная форма, слишком к лицу, так, что это просто неправильно, Стив смотрит на нее и не верит, и спрашивает вслух: что делать на войне девушке, да еще такой красивой, и она хмурится почти зло – никогда раньше она не смотрела на Стива так. Она снова зовет его куда-то, попрощаться по-человечески, но по-человечески не выходит: рядом снова какие-то ее друзья, которым по-хорошему уже пойти бы куда-нибудь вдвоем; Баки сердится, сердится Стив, и прощание выходит скомканным. Стиву не хочется прощаться вовсе. Он оставил бы Баки дома, заставил бы ее остаться, пошел бы сам вместо нее, куда угодно, в авиацию, в пехоту, в танковые войска, но первое же непреодолимое препятствие для него – медкомиссия. Что делать девушке на войне, где-то, видимо, уже знают. Что делать на войне Стиву – неизвестно никому, кроме него самого.

От Баки нет писем месяц, два, три. За это время в жизни Стива меняется многое, и иногда он сам не знает, остался ли прежним.  
Баки смотрит на него с лабораторного стола, бледная и растрепанная, остатки одежды болтаются на исхудавшем теле, растрескавшиеся губы дрожат, а глаза бесцветные и больные, и она кажется ему такой маленькой. Он бы вынес ее на руках, иначе к чему вся его новая сила, но она встает и идет сама: тяжело опираясь на него, но на своих ногах. Она так же упряма, как прежде. Она куда злее себя прежней, и у нее теперь новая улыбка, жалящая и острая, которая прорезается спустя два дня после освобождения, двое суток изматывающего марш-броска. Она смотрит на Стива снизу вверх, для чего ей приходится запрокидывать голову.

Все становится на место только тогда, когда Баки берет в руки винтовку и встает рядом с ним, со Стивом, с Капитаном Америка. В Баки горит злой огонь, она не умеет промахиваться по врагу, щадить недобитых и брать пленных. Но она смотрит на него, глаза у нее снова яркие, и он наконец чувствует себя собой. Целым.  
Баки курит, держа самокрутку в зубах, и режет волосы так, что просвечивает затылок. Весь лагерь сбегается поглазеть, как любовно она чистит и смазывает винтовку. Стив еще один раз говорит ей о девушках и войне – и замолкает, натолкнувшись на колючий, ледяной взгляд, и больше не произносит этих слов, хотя они не идут из головы. Он думает об этом, выходя с командой на очередное задание и возвращаясь без потерь, изучая движение войск и слушая доклады, ободряя раненых и разговаривая с генералами. Он думает об этом, когда Баки ловит его, в кои-то веки в одиночестве, смотрит так, что не разобрать, спокойна она или в бешенстве, или сейчас рассмеется.  
Баки не смеется, и Стиву тоже не до смеха. На губах соль и металл, и он не сразу понимает, что это кровь: то ли Баки прокусывает, то ли он. Ему хочется быть ласковым – Баки не позволяет этого, впивается зубами и ногтями, сжимает крепко и резко, другая, совсем другая, пронзительно своя, и Стив теряет голову, теряет ощущение времени и землю под ногами, потому что Баки обнимает его.

Баки смотрит на Стива, хватая оброненный щит, и мощным ударом ее выбрасывает из поезда. Баки смотрит на Стива, повиснув над пропастью, смотрит, падая вниз.  
Баки смотрит из каждого ночного кошмара, пристально и внимательно, укоряюще и зло, пьяно и жадно, смотрит так, что холодно засыпать, и так, что просыпаться не хочется. В новом веке, точь-в-точь как в старом, глаза у нее синие.

 

\------------------------------------  
15.05.2014


End file.
